The Truth About Kish
by Mew Khitty
Summary: Ichigo secretly has some feelings for Kisshu, so she and Masaya break up. Also, Pai and Zakuro start to care about each other more. Will they reveal their feelings to each other? What about Kish and Ichigo? COMPLETE! KxI ZxP
1. One Simple Day

**The Truth About Kish**

**CHAPTER ONE: One Simple Day**

_'Don't worry, Ichigo. I understand.'_

Ichigo lay in her bed, thinking about the words that were said to her by Masaya. She remembered that she has just told him about her encounter with that alien, Kish, a long time ago.

_'Thank you, Masaya.'_

She sighed silently as she pulled the covers up a little more. It was getting chillier each day in this Winter.

_'I hope Kisshu-'_ She broke off her own thoughts. _'Stop thinking about Kish, Ichigo! You're with Masaya now!'_

"That's right, I am..." She got up and went to the computer, not being able to sleep anymore. She opened a new e-mail file and began to write to Masaya.

_Dear Masaya,_

_I couldn't sleep tonight. I was thinking of how much I love you, and how much I miss you. I hope your trip to Paris is going well._

She stopped for a moment, yawned, and began her e-mail again.

_Well, I really hope that you are enjoying all the sights and beautiful things in Paris, and I can't wait until you come back._

_Love,_

_Ichigo Momomiya_

Ichigo pressed the send button and stood up from her computer chair and stretched, yawning again.

"NYA! It's 12:01 in the morning!" She crashed to the floor, making a large sound. She quickly got up, turned off the computer, and went to bed, embarassed of the gigantic noise she made at night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Huh, what?" Ichigo awoke with a dash. It was 8:07 in the morning. It was a Saturday. She groaned.

"Why this early?" she said to herself and she crashed back into bed, pulling the covers all the way over her head.

_- L - A - T - E - R -_

Again, Ichigo jolted straight up, sitting on her bed. It was now 9:28 AM. She remembered about the time when she was going to see Masaya at the park, but that greasy haired alien flew down and kissed her, all so suddenly. Then she remembered the worried look on Masaya's face, and remembered the apology she had told him from keeping that secret from him. When she got up, she remembered how much she loved Masaya, and her ears pricked up and her tail stuck out.

"Eek! I need to get used to this happening to me." She grumbled to herself after her high-pitched shriek. Silently but sleepily, she got up and went downstairs in her pink strawberry pajamas. Ichigo was greeted by smells of fresh coffee, grilled cheese sandwiches, eggs, bacon, toast, and the smell of smoke, ingredients cooking on the stove by her mother.

"Good morning, sweetie. There's some eggs and orange juice on the table for you. And I also know how much you love strawberries, so I added some on the side."

"Oh, thank you Mom. It smells delicious!" Ichigo sat down across from her father and started eating greedily. When she finished drinking her orange juice, she quickly wiped her mouth with a napkin, said her thanks and good-byes to her parents, and rushed upstairs to get ready to go to for a small walk, to get some fresh air. She put on her warm clothes, since it was chilly outside, and ran out the door and to the park, where she can quietly stroll around, covered by trees so Kisshu wouldn't see her.

When she got to the park, of course, the place wasn't crowded at all. She loved hearing all the birds chirping, it was peace and quiet.

Until-

"Well, well, Kitty Cat. You've returned to me again." The mysterious voice sounded through the trees. Ichigo, not being able to see anybody, looked all around her.

"Who's there?" her panicked voice said.

"Until we meet again, Kitty." A figure with amber eyes flew down and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away, being able to see who the mysterious kisser was.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo snarled, suddenly full of anger.

"Oh, you guessed right, my little Kitty Cat. How did you know?" Kish chuckled lightly and disappeared as Ichigo covered her mouth with her hands in disguist.

_'Why did he do that again?' _She started to sob lightly. Her relationship with Masaya might actually be over.

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


	2. Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!

**The Truth About Kish**

**CHAPTER TWO: Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!**

Ichigo fell to the ground, still sobbing. _'I can't tell Masaya or he'll break up with me...'_

Ichigo remembered Masaya again, his delicate smile, his kind words...

A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Startled, Ichigo jumped up and looked to see who was behind her.

"Masaya!" She rushed over to hug him tightly. "Why are you back?"

Masaya smiled, and Ichigo remembered suddenly how much she missed his smiles. She started to cry lightly on his shoulder.

"Well I got your e-mail and I realized how much I missed you, so I came back from Paris for you...What's wrong, Ichigo? Is everything all right?"

"No! That alien kissed me again! I don't know why he keeps doing that! I wasn't ever going to tell you because I didn't want us to break up..."

"Ichigo..."Masaya comforted her. "It's all right. I know it's not your fault that you're so beautiful and attractive." He smiled again, and Ichigo let out a small laugh. "It's ok. I still love you, and I promise that we won't ever break up."

"I love you too, Masaya..." Masaya took a hankerchief out of his pocket and wiped her tears with it. Then he put it back into his pocket and hugged her once more. "Let's go, Ichigo." They began to walk towards the Mew Mew Cafe.

**L - A - T - E - R**

The doors to the Mew Mew Cafe opened, and Ichigo and Masaya walked in, holding hands.

"You're late again, Ichigo." Ryou glared at her as he put his mop down. "Just get into your uniform and get working."

"I'll see you later, ok, Masaya?" Ichigo gave him a kiss on the cheek and she went into the back room to change.

"So you're Ichigo's new boyfriend, huh?" Pudding came up to Masaya and asked him. "She keeps blabbin' about you all day long."

"PUDDING!" Ichigo shouted from the back room and all of the Mew Mews giggled a bit.

- - -

"What's taking you so long in there?" Ryou was starting to get a little angry at Ichigo for being in the back room for over 10 minutes. After a few moments, Ichigo walked out in her uniform, all nicely dressed.

"I forgot how cute I looked in this!" She spun around a little and laughed.

"You look amazing, Ichigo." Masaya smiled at her and took her hands.

"Thanks Masaya." She blushed a little.

"Get back to work already!" Ryou was getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't be such a grouch, Ryou!"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't take forever!"

"Oh yeah! Go Ichigo!" Pudding cheered.

"Stop acting like children." Minto said, enjoying a freshly made cup of tea.

"YOU'RE ON!" Ryou and Ichigo said to eachother at once.

- - -

(AFTER THEIR LITTLE FIGHT AND A FULL DAY AT CAFE MEW MEW...)

6:07 PM

"Closing time!" Ichigo announced happily. "Ok, see yah! Bye bye-"  
"Hold it!" Ryou grabbed her tail, which had just popped out again.

"OW!" Ichigo screamed and all the Mews had to cover their ears from her loud yelling.

Right then, Mew Masha flew out, crying "Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!" Ichigo grabbed her tail back and held Mew Masha in her hands.

"Are you sure, Mew Masha?" A crash outside got all the Mew Mews alert. They all heard a scream, and Ichigo let go of Mew Masha and led the way out the door. There, they saw a large predasite, with Kish floating nearby, destroying every building it saw, one by one.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSE!" Ichigo transformed into Mew Ichigo. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, covering her cat ears.

_"Until we meet again, Kitty." _

"STOP!" Ichigo shouted and ran into the park nearby. The park where Kish kissed her. The park where Masaya came back to her.

"Where's Ichigo?" Lettuce asked. "We need her to defeat the predasite."

The Mew Mews were trying to defeat the predasite without Ichigo, but nothing worked. Pretty soon, almost all of them were wiped out.

"Well well. Look's like Kitty Cat's friends can't defeat the 'tough' predasite. Hmph." Kish laughed at the Mew Mews. He heard Mew Ichigo talking to Masaya in the park, so he decided to go check on them...

..+-MEANWHILE-+..

"Ichigo! Where are you?" Masaya was trying to find Mew Ichigo in the park. Kish was watching over him.

_'If I defeat that loser my Kitty's dating, then maybe Ichigo will be mine.' _

He flew down in front of Masaya. "Leave my Kitty alone. Dragon Swords!" Kisshu drew out his swords, and slowly progressed towards Masaya.

"So you're that alien that keeps trying to hurt Ichigo..." Masaya backed up slowly, step by step.

"Leave him alone, Kish!" Ichigo was watching the scene all along behind a tree, and she finally revealed herself. "Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

This didn't affect Kish at all.

"Oh, Kitty Cat has come back to me." He gave a smile to Ichigo. He turned to her, and tried to attack her with his swords, but she just ran through and went over to Masaya, who was now lying on the ground, arm injured slightly.

"Aoyama-kun! Are you all right?"

"Ichigo! Watch...out!" He said weakly. Ichigo looked behind her and saw Kish, using one sword and getting ready to plunge it into her back. Ichigo used her smart cat skills and dodged him again, all the while having enough time to kick him in the face.

"Hmm. You're not so bad, honey. I guess the more you hurt me the more you love me!" He punched her in the stomach, Ichigo not having enough time to dodge a third time. She fell to her knees.

"Kish...why are you even...doing this...to...me?" She struggled to get the words out.

Kish suddenly dropped his swords.

"I...I can't tell you, Kitty..."

"JUST TELL ME KISH! I'm tired of fighting with you!" She didn't realize that she was now shouting.

"Because I have feelings for you, ok? I love you Ichigo! I always have!" Kisshu disappeared into thin air, taking all the Chimera Anima with him.

Ichigo froze. All was silent in the park.

_END OF CHAPTER TWO_


	3. Kisshu's Secret

**CHAPTER THREE: Kisshu's Secret**

Ichigo felt extremely confused. She started to cry and ran all the way back home. She didn't care about the Mew Mews right now. She didn't even care about Masaya, still in the park. She didn't even remember what had happened. She just wanted to cry, without reason.

**B**A_C_K **A**T _T_H**E** S_H_I**P**

_'I actually told her...' _Kish was walking down the hallway in the ship, passing Pai's room and Tart's room, making it to his room at the end of the hallway. He walked in and closed the door. Then he lay on his bed, his head atop his hands, staring at the ceiling and wondering whether Ichigo loves him back or not. He looked over at the picture on his bedside table. It was of Ichigo.

_'Why were we meant to be enemies?'_

Tart walked into the room.

"How did defeating the Mews go?" Tart asked. Kisshu just sat there, no replies to come. He thought about Ichigo, and all their fights.

"Well reply already!" Tart started to get a little angry. Kish got up and walked out the door. Before leaving the ship, he took a look at the picture of Ichigo one last time, then left.

**-AT-ICHIGO'S-HOUSE-**

Ichigo lay on her bed and cry. She didn't know why, she didn't care. She secretly had some feelings for Kish, too, but she just couldn't tell him.

She heard a sudden knock on her window. She didn't want to look, she just wanted to cry. She heard the knock again, and it was annoying her, so she looked out and saw Kisshu. Ichigo walked over to the window and opened it.

"What Kisshu?" She was still crying, only not as much as before. Using her sleeve, she wiped her tears. Kish suddenly leaned over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I know you might not love me, but-"

"But I do, Kish...I just realized that...I do..." Ichigo looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

_'What are you saying, Ichigo?'_

Kisshu flew in and sat on her bed, and Ichigo closed the window again. Then she came over to sit with him on. For a while, none of them said anything. Ichigo had completely stopped crying, and she was in a state of silence.

Finally, Ichigo stood up. "I can't love you...We have to be enemies." Tears started to lightly fall from her beautiful pink eyes again. "That's how we were meant to be..."

Kisshu came over to her. "I understand." He flew outside, and Ichigo started to cry again.

_'God! Why me?' _Her fist was clenched. Pretty soon, not caring about the time, she fell asleep, feelings mixed.

- - -

Ichigo didn't talk at all the next day. She felt like all feeling had gone away. Joy, sorrow, anger. It was all gone.

She didn't have any breakfast, she didn't care. And she finally arrived on time to work.

When Ichigo went into the Mew Mew Cafe, depressed, everyone was in shock.

"First day you made it on time." Ryou told her.

"Yeah..." Ichigo just walked past him and sat on a chair. She felt like she didn't want to be a Mew Mew anymore. She just didn't feel her usual Mew Mew power. She felt useless.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Lettuce came up and questioned. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

Ichigo just sat there, like she was in her own world. Her own world helped her realize one thought: Masaya meant nothing to her.

"I hope you do feel better, Ichigo." Lettuce said, and walked off.

"I don't want to be a Mew Mew anymore..." Ichigo mumbled to herself. "I don't want to be a Mew Mew!" she shouted at everyone, and she dropped her apron and ran off.

That surprised the others a lot. They stopped doing their work, and stood, silent, like they were waiting for her to come back at any moment.

"I knew that girl was going to be trouble." Ryou said to himself. "She must be upset about something, I feel." He announced to everyone.

Keiichiro walked out of the secret radar room, the room where they track down the Aliens and predasites. "There's another predasite on the loose. You Mew Mews should get-"

Keiichiro just stared at the empty room.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"She left." Ryou replied. "She said she didn't want to be a Mew anymore."

"She's going to be a Mew Mew forever. We need to get her back."

"I'll go get her." Zakuro spoke up for the first time in two days. "I think I know what she's going through."

Zakuro picked up Ichigo's apron. "I'll be sure to give that back to her."

-At Ichigo's House-

Zakuro knocked on the front door to Ichigo's house. Ichigo opened the door.

"What?"

"I know what happened, Ichigo." Zakuro replied. Ichigo said nothing more.

"Let me come in, I need to talk to you." Ichigo let Zakuro come in, and they both went upstairs. Zakuro closed the door behind her.

"Listen, Ichigo," She sat down on her bed, Ichigo doing the same. "Out of all the Mews, you're the most sister-like to me, so I know everything about you. I know that Kish said he loved you. All of the Mews know. We just wanted Kish to tell you, not us." Ichigo started to cry a little.

"And Pai and I felt the same way."

Ichigo looked up at her. "We were enemies, but we loved eachother. We broke rules, Ichigo. If you love Kish a lot, you should defy the rules of love. We all know you love him, now go to him: he'll be waiting."

"Thank you, Zakuro." Ichigo finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"No problem." she hugged Ichigo. "Now let's go back to Cafe Mew Mew, or we'll both be late." Ichigo wiped her tears away, and put on the apron after Zakuro handed it to her. Then Ichigo and Zakuro went off together, off to Cafe Mew Mew.

"You really liked Pai?"

"Loved." Zakuro smiled at her, and they both giggled.

_END OF CHAPTER THREE_


	4. Confessions

**Hey again everyone! Sorry for such a short chappie. I haven't written in a while, and I forgot what I wrote. oO; But I tried to make this long. . Chapter five is comin' soon! Enjoy!**

**- -**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Confessions**

Ichigo and Zakuro walked into Cafe Mew Mew, Ichigo ready to...  
Ask Ryou for a day off.  
"Ryou, can I please have this one day off?" Ichigo did the cute kitty face she does when she asks her mother for more fish. "Please, please, please, please-"  
"All right! Just go." Ryou covered his ears in annoyance.  
"Thanks Ryou!" She skipped away happily, her ears and tail popping back in. Suddenly, she froze when she got outside. She would have to confess her feelings about Kish to Masaya.  
_'Ichigo, remember that you guys are enemies. Masaya is more right for you than that alien!' _  
She struggled to get that small voice out of her head. It keeps saying Kish is not right for her.  
She bumped into someone as she was walking. She looked up...  
"Masaya? Hehe...What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to see you." He smiled one of his unforgetting smiles.  
"I'm sorry about what happened in the park..." She looked at his arm and saw a cast.  
"Oh, it's all right. The doctor said I can take the cast off in about a week or two."  
"Um...Masaya? Can I tell you...something?"  
"What is it, Ichigo? Is something troubling you?"  
"Well..." she paused. "Yes...I...I..."  
_'C'mon, Ichigo. Do you really want to do this?'_  
"I...I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."  
"What? Why, Ichigo?" Masaya looked startled, and Ichigo already started to cry and run back home.

****MEANWHILE****   
"Ryou!" Keiichiro looked a bit angry at him. "Why did you excuse her from her duties? We have a predasite to-"  
"Just let her go. She needs rest. Zakuro told me what happened to Ichigo." And Ryou told Keiichiro what happened between Ichigo, Masaya, and Kisshu.  
After a minute or two of listening to Ichigo's story, when Ryou was done telling it, Keiichiro started thinking seriously.   
"There's a predasite on the loose, remember? You guys just go fight. I know Mew Ichigo isn't here, but the most we could do is try by ourselves to defeat it. I mean she has been having a hard time lately."   
"Yeah!" Pudding shouted.   
"Mew Mew METAMORPHOSE!" The four Mews shouted at once and they turned into their animal selves.   
"Let's go kick butt!" Pudding shouted again, and all the Mew Mews agreed.

- - -  
When they got to the predasite, Kish was floating around again, only this time he didn't look too happy.   
"All right, Mew Mews! Let's get 'em!" Minto said, and they all started attacking, Kisshu just watching all the action from a treetop.   
_'So...Kitten isn't here again, eh? I guess I'll have to go find her...'_   
Kisshu snapped and he disappeared.

- - -

He soon arrived at Ichigo's house. This is one of the obvious places she might go. He tried to knock on her window, like he did last time. When she didn't open the curtains and window to let him in, Kish tried again. The second time he tried, Ichigo still didn't open the window.  
_'Hmm...I guess she isn't home.'  
_Kisshu gave it one more try, and when she didn't open, he decided to go check somewhere else. He flew over to one of the tallest buildings. He remembered that one building...When he was thinking of Ichigo. That heartache...  
"Ichigo?" Kisshu heard somebody weeping quietly. He turned a corner of the roof and saw her sitting in one spot, quietly crying.  
"Ichigo..." He tried to approach her. Ichigo heard footsteps coming towards her. She saw they came from Kisshu.  
"What do you want?" She screamed. Tears were trickling down her face, and she was standing now.  
"Ichigo. I mean no harm. I need to talk to you."  
"Well I don't ever want to talk to you! Because of you, I had to break up with Aoyama-kun! We actually cared for eachother...Aoyama..." She shouted. Kisshu flew over to her and gave her a hug. Ichigo started to weep softly on his shoulder. "Just please don't hurt me..." She whispered between sobs.  
"I promise I won't, Ichigo. That's my promise."


	5. Is This Your Truth?

**Author's Note**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and if I did, Masaya would die.**

**So everyone! I'm back again with a NEW chapter! The longest chapter in this here fanfic! YAAAAAY! Ahem So, anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy it. This is where Zakuro and Pai come in more. So...HERE IT IS! Enjoooooooooy! w**

**Please Read and Review! .**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Is This Your Truth?**

Ichigo and Kisshu just sat quietly on the building, none of them saying anything. Ichigo stopped crying, and silence took over.

"Ichigo?" Kish was the first to speak.

"Kisshu...I-" Ichigo was interupted by a large crashing noise. Ichigo stood up and looked all around. She could sense that it was a predasite making all that noise. Kish stood up next to her.

_'Damn that predasite...My moment with Kish...was perfect...' _Ichigo thought to herself. She sighed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSE!" She turned into her battle form and jumped from one building to the other, scanning the landscape for the predasite.

Finally, she found the mutated creature. It was a bird-like predasite, and all the other Mews were already there.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro shouted out her attack, but the predasite was un-harmed. He shot the attack back at her with powerful force, and Zakuro flew back 20 feet into the depth of the park, her left leg a bit wounded with a scratch. Pai floated next to the predasite and chuckled at her.

"The easiest predasite we have and she can't even do any damage to it? That's stupidity." He said to himself. Zakuro spotted him and did another attack, this time aimed at him.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" She shouted again and her whip wrapped around his leg. Pai grabbed her whip and it escaped from her hands. He threw it behind him.

"Fuu Rai Sen!" A powerful blast of thunder struck Zakuro. She was helpless without her whip. She landed on the ground again. She gained another scar, on her arm this time. Minto ran up to Zakuro.

"Onee-sama! Are you all right?" Zakuro pushed her away and stood up.

"Yes, I'm fine." She began to walk towards her whip, every step hurting more than the last.

"Looking for this?" Pai waved her whip in front of her. She reached out and attempted to grab it. She succeeded, but Pai powerfully grabbed each of her arms with one hand, causing her to drop her whip.

"Let...me...go!" Zakuto struggled to get away from his grip, but he kept tightening it. He leaned close to Zakuro's ear.

"Don't even try to get away from me." He whispered and suddenly threw her against the ground. Then he teleported back to the spaceship, leaving the Mew Mews to fight with the predasite alone.

"Onee-sama!" Minto rushed up to Zakuro again. Zakuro lay motionless on the hard pavement. She was breathing slowly. Ichigo saw Zakuro on the ground, too, and rushed over to her to help her up.

"All right, on three." Ichigo and Minto each had one of Zakuro's arms. "One, two, three!" On three they pulled her up and sat her on a bench. Minto stayed with her as Ichigo, Purin, and Retasu all fought the predasite.

-**L.A.T.E.R**-

The predasite was finally fought, and all the Mews gathered around Zakuro. She was sitting up now, instead of lying down, and Minto was standing next to the bench saying, "Onee-sama, are you all right?"

"Na no da!" Purin ran up to Zakuro.

"Are you ok, Mew Zakuro?" Retasu said comfortingly. Zakuro nodded. A few drops of rain began to fall, soon turning into tons of small drops of water drenching all of the Mew Mews.

"Come on, guys." Ichigo spoke up. "Let's go back to my house for some hot chocolate. The weather's freezing!"

"Na no da." Pudding said again and they all began their walk to Ichigo's house.

_AT THE ALIEN'S SHIP_

Pai teleported to the main room of the ship. He saw a hallway that led to the three aliens' rooms. His room was the last. Pai began to walk through the hallway. He passed Kish's room.

_'That idiot is probably dreaming about the lead mew again.' _He thought to himself.

Finally, after passing Tart's room, he walked into his own room. His computer showed strange alien markings, the plans to defeat the Mews. One after another failed. He tried to make up the ultimate plan, which he saved to put into use until he ran out of ideas. It was the best plan he had ever thought of.

Pai sighed again and laid down on his bed, looking up at the metal ceiling.

_'Why do I have feelings for that one Mew? She's...What are you even thinking, Pai? She's the enemy! But if Kish and Ichigo like, maybe love each other...I guess it's ok if I lov-No no NO!'_

Kish burst into Pai's room and broke his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Pai stood up from his bed and looked at Kish.

"Did you defeat the Mews yet?" Kish asked him.

Pai shook his head and walked out of the room, still thinking about that mew...Mew Zakuro.

Ichigo's House

The Mews sat in the living room of Ichigo's house, all sipping hot chocolate. A bolt of lightning was heard outside, and all of the Mews looked out the window as if they were expecting something. When Mew Ichigo finished drinking a cup of her hot chocolate, she set it down on the table and turned her attention to Zakuro.

"Zakuro" Ichigo began. "What happened when we were fighting the predasite?" Zakuro didn't reply. She just looked into her hot chocolate and wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

"Pai..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

_'I loved him before, but he never knew...'_

Zakuro suddenly put her cup on the table and ran outside, where it was pouring very hard now. She started to run back home to her mansion. The other Mews were shocked and all went to see what happened.

As Zakuro ran, she clutched her blanket and started to cry. Suddenly, she tripped and landed onto the ground face first. She couldn't do anything. She just lay there and cry, the rain pouring upon her. Her clothes and blanket were all muddy and wet from the rain. She banged her fist on the ground. Her fist started to bleed, but the rain washed it away. She tried to get up, but when she fell, she twisted her ankle, so it hurt when she tried to get up. Zakuro gave up trying to get up, and she fell on her chest.

_'Why is love so...cruel...'_

A hand reached out in front of her. She looked up and saw it was Pai.

"What do you want" She tried to get up but when she was almost up, she fell to her knees. "from me?"

He looked away from her and closed his eyes. "I'm helping you. Now come on and get up." He offered his hand again. Zakuro slowly took it and he helped her up.

"Oww..." Zakuro gasped when she was standing. She was limping, and her ankle hurt a lot.

"Come on...I'll help you get cleaned up in the spaceship." Pai teleported the both of them to the main room in the spaceship.

**_In The Spaceship_**

Pai waited around while Zakuro took a shower to wash off all of the mud. He provided her with some clothing, and hung up her normal clothes so they would dry after he washed them.

Soon, Zakuro came out, all nice and non-muddy. She was still limping and needed help walking, so Pai helped her out again. He lifted her in his arms and set her down on his bed. Then, he wrapped a bandage around her ankle where it was sprained.

"There. Anything else you need?"

"No thanks. But thank you for helping me with all this." Zakuro blushed a little.

"Well you stay here. I'll go get some food for you and I'll come back in a little while."

Zakuro nodded, and he left. When the door was closed and Pai's footsteps disappeared down the hall, Zakuro started to look around the room. She saw a picture of a female alien on his bedside table. She had long navy hair, and she was about the same age as Pai, but a little younger. She was also smiling in the picture.

_'Oh...I guess that's Pai's girlfriend or something...I guess he can't love me now...'_

Zakuro sighed. She'd always loved Pai, ever since they first met in their first battle. But now her dreams were shattred. A few tears started to trickle down her face.

Suddenly Pai came in with two triangular sandwiches on a platter. There was also a glass of water on the tray.

"Well here you go. They're cheese, ham, and mayonaisse." He set the tray on Zakuro's lap. Then he sat at his computer and started typing. Zakuro ate quietly. She would take a bite of one sandwich, then take a small gulp of water.

"Pai?" She finally spoke up. He turned to her.

"What?"

"Who's that girl...in the picture?"

"Nobody...Now if I can go back to work-"

"Please...just tell me Pai." Zakuro set the tray on the other end of the bed and began to walk towards Pai. She fell to her knees again, and Pai rushed over to help her. Tears started to trickle down her face again. They fell to the cold, hard ground. Pai tried to help her up, but Zakuro refused to get up. She sat against the bed frame, hugging her knees. Pai sat next to her, and she suddenly hugged him. They sat quietly for a few moments.

Kisshu suddenly walked into the room with Tart.

"WOAH! Now THIS picture we didn't need to see!" Taruto exclaimed out loud. Kisshu started giggling, and Taruto joined in.

"You got a girlfriend!" Kish gasped for breath between laughs. Pai gave the two aliens a mean glare which meant 'Get Out'.

"Yikes, Pai!" Tart got up from the floor after he was done laughing really hard. "I never thought you even had a soft side!"

"Get out." He pointed one finger out the door.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh!" Tart was the first to walk out, followed by Kish.

"But can I borrow the-" Kish looked back into the doorway.

"No. Get out now." Kish started to walk away and Pai closed the door. Then he sat back at Zakuro's side.

"I'm sorry about them. They always bug the crap out of me."

"Oh, it's ok..." Zakuro looked at the ground. Then she moved onto Pai's bed again. "I'm going to try to fall asleep." She told him quietly.

"Good night." Pai replied to her, and then sat back at his computer.

"Night..." She whispered softly to herself and closed her eyes, getting ready for a deep sleep.


	6. I Love You, But Do You Love Me?

**Hey everyone! Another chapter for you! This is kinda a cliffie, so...don't blame me! XD Anyhoo, enjoy reading this chappie Sorry for making it a bit short. ENJOY-AH!**

**(P.S. My BFF made me write some of this. XD) **

**CHAPTER SIX: I Love You, But Do You Love Me?**

Zakuro woke up, her vision a little blurred. She found herself all alone in the room.

"Pai, where are you?" She said quietly to herself. Her ankle was feeling a little bit better, but she still couldn't walk too well. So when she got up and tried to walk, she almost fell. She needed to hold on to the wall whenever she walked.

Somehow, Zakuro managed to make it into the main room of the ship, with couches and one table in the middle, kind of like a living room. She made her way through the room and crashed down on the couch.

_'Where could Pai be?' _She wondered. Tart walked over to Zakuro.

"Where's your new boyfriend, huh miss mew?" Tart laughed so hard he fell on the floor again.

"For your information, Tart, I don't have a clue." Zakuro glared at him.

"You don't?" He suddenly stood up and wiped tears from laughing too hard.

_'So even Tart doesn't know where Pai is? This is getting strange...'_

"No, I don't." She replied to Tart. Zakuro stood up and tried to move around without holding onto something. She moved a bit, but then started to fall. She grabbed on to the wall, and regained balance. Then Zakuro began to walk back to Pai's room.

-IN PAI'S ROOM-

Zakuro walked into Pai's room and closed the door.

_'Pai...' _She thought of him every day. She decided to sit on the bed and wait for him, even if it took hours.

**ICHIGO AND THE GANG**

"Zakuro onee-sama is gone." Minto said, a worried expression on her face.

"We need to find her! Na no da!" Pudding stood up from Ichigo's living room couch and stood proudly.

"Where do you think she is?" Minto questioned.

"I hope she's all right." Retasu said to the others. Ichigo looked from one Mew to the other. Then she stood up for attention.

"Everyone. Remember when Zakuro slipped and fell? Then Pai helped her up?"

The other Mews nodded in unison.

"Maybe...She's in the alien spaceship. Where else would Pai take her?"

"That's right! Na no da!" Pudding stood up again. "Let's go find her!"

The rest of the mews stood up. "Yeah!"

-The Ship-

Pai teleported back to the ship.

"You idiot!" Tart ran over to him. "Where were you?"

Pai started walking away without reply.

"You don't know how much miss mew worried about you!"

Pai stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"She's crazy over you, Pai! Why don't you just realize that already? Sheesh..."

Pai blinked a few times and continued walking.

_'I don't believe you, Tart.'_

He walked into his room and found Zakuro sleeping in his bed. He smiled slightly at her and sat on his bed. Then he lifted her chin up and kissed her. Zakuro sleepily opened her eyes.

"What...?" She sat up on the bed next to him, and looked away. Pai blushed slightly, but regained control of himself.

"Pai..." Zakuro sighed and turned to him. "Do you...love...me?"

_'Zakuro...' _He held her hands. Zakuro jumped at him and hugged him. Pai hugged her back, another romantic moment, undisturbed


	7. Alone

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of The Truth About Kish! I kinda stopped writing it, sorreh. ;; Well now I'll be back on track and I'll try to get the other chapters up soon!**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA!! Look only if you dare! XD**

**Well enjoy!**

**-Khitty**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Alone**

Ichigo sleepily looked at the ceiling. She was almost asleep, just a few more minutes...

A knock was heard on her window. She sighed.

_'Kisshu...It's too late right now...' _

Quietly, she got up to open it for him. When she did, a masked man grabbed her and carried her out the window.

"Who ar-" Ichigo's voice carried panic. The man covered her mouth and took her away.

- - -

The man arrived at a dark alley and carried Ichigo inside a door into a big warehouse. He chained up the unconcious Ichigo.

When she woke up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"KISSHU!" She screamed. Kish was in front of her, chained up like herself.

"He can't hear you, fool." The masked man replied. He showed her his face- The Blue Knight.

"Aoyama-kun! How could you!?" She tried to get out of her chains. The Blue Knight laughed an evil chuckle.

"The more you move, the more he gets hurt!"

"Aoyama-kun...why?"

"You left me for that selfish, perverted alien! Now I have to get you back..." He walked out of the room, and locked it, leaving Ichigo and Kisshu alone.

SPACESHIP

Pai looked into Zakuro's eyes. She looked back at him.

"You asked...who that girl was." Pai sighed. "She's my sister. She got killed before we moved to our earth from our alien planet." Pai tried not to cry, Zakuro could see.

"Pai...I'm sorry..." A few moment of silence passed.

The two sat silently on the floor, Pai's hands turning into fists. He suddenly lunged at Zakuro, pushing her up against the wall, gripping her throat with his left hand, while the other drew back as a fist, ready to punch her.

"Mew Mew...Zakuro!..Meta-" Zakuro strained to say her metamorphosis, but Pai gripped her throat even more, causing her to choke her words back.

"Wh...a...t..?" She managed to spit out, warm tears rolling down her cheeks from confusion and pain.

"You were planning this all along, weren't you?" He snarled through clenched teeth. He let go of her and she dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

"What are you talking about?" She said after she got her breath back.

"You planned to stick around here and pretend that you were a friend of the aliens so that we wouldn't make plans to destroy the mews!" He chuckled. "Clever...but not clever enough! Fuu-Rei-Sen!" He aimed his fan at her, at her head, preparing to launch his attack. As soon as the attack emerged from the tip of his fan, a flash of yellow light collided with Pai's attack and sent it flying through the wall, causing an imperfect hole right in the center.

"Huh?" Pai exclaimed. Zakuro wearily looked up to find Pudding and the other Mews standing in the doorway, holding up their weapons in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zakuro's words slipped out.

"We're here to save you, Zakuro-oneesama!" Minto replied cheerfully, but had a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"I don't need your help!" She growled. "Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphosis!" Zakuro transformed into Mew Zakuro, and she aimed her weapon at the Mews. Meanwhile, Pai tried to lunge at her, but stopped when he saw that she WAS actually on the alien's side!

"Oneesama, please don't!" Lettuce cried, but Zakuro didn't listen to her.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" She shouted at the Mews. Her attack sent them blowing out of the alien ship and onto the ground a long way away. Zakuro jumped down and landed on her feet, standing over them, with her weapon threateningly pointed at Pudding's face. Then she silently walked away into the darkness of the night.


	8. The Escape

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chappie is kinda short. ;**

**I ran out of ideas of what to write. xD;**

**Please read and review! w**

**-Khitty 3**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Escape**

Ichigo started crying softly. She didn't even notice when Kisshu lifted his head to look at her with his shining green eyes.

"Kisshu!" She yelled to him sorrowfully. "Please tell me you're all right!"

"I'm all right, Ichigo..." He replied softly. "You need to get out of here...It's dangerous."

"Not without you, Kisshu..." Kish managed to let out a weary smile. Ichigo hung her head and glowed a dark pink, gathering all her strength to break free of the chains. Kish sensed that the power coming from her was the strongest that he had ever seen her. A moment later, a large blast was heard inside the warehouse, and the chains that kept Ichigo prisoner dropped to the ground, causing a large "Clash!" against the cold stone ground.

Ichigo rushed over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him. She grasped the chains and started crying again. She was happy to be with Kish again.

"Ichigo," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" Ichigo whispered back to him. "Why are you sorry?"

"For fighting you...for hurting you..."

"You never hurt me." She smiled at him. "You just made me love you even more..." She sighed, then backed away slowly.

"Watch out!" She shouted, and aimed her weapon at the chains. She concentrated hard to hit right on the chain, or else she might hurt Kish, possibly even kill him. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She yelled loudly and a flash of light escaped from the point and whizzed by. Then it hit the chain and it fell on the ground. Ichigo ran over to Kisshu and hugged him tightly.

"Kisshu..." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Kisshu smiled slightly. _I guess this is what true love feels like..._ "Come on, we need to get out of here." He took her hand and they teleported to the alien ship together.

**ALIEN SHIP**

A gray motion was seen in the living room. Then, Ichigo and Kisshu appeared side-by-side, holding hands. Ichigo approached the end of the hall and went into Pai's room, where Ichigo thought Zakuro would be.

"Zakuro?" She mumbled quietly, opening the door. She gasped when she saw the big hole in the wall. "Zakuro?" Ichigo called out again, this time a little louder. She looked into the hole, and saw the mew mews lying hopelessly on the ground.

"Pai did this! Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" She shouted out and soon transformed into Mew Ichigo. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Closing her eyes, Ichigo bravely jumped down out of the ship. In a few moments, she landed on the soft ground below and opened her eyes again. Ichigo saw that the mew mews had been scratched and bruised everywhere.

"Mew Ichigo..." Pudding grumbled to her.

"You guys! Who did this to you?" Ichigo shouted with panic.

"Zakuro-oneesama did this," Mint replied softly. She stood up and reached down to help Lettuce up. "She went off that way." Mint pointed in the direction of Zakuro's mansion.

"Back home," Lettuce suggested.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Ichigo led the way and they all started off to Zakuro's mansion.


	9. A Last Big Truth

**CHAPTER NINE: A Last Big Truth**

_'Why me, Lord? Just please answer me: why me?'_ Zakuro's slow footsteps echoed down the dark alleyway. Rain had started to sprinkle lightly, but was turning into a heavier downpour as the seconds flew by. Soon, Zakuro was drenched, and she fell to her knees and glowed a light purple. She had transformed into her normal self. Her wine overcoat rested gently in a puddle.

"Mew Mew Zakuro, META-" A shock ran through her body, and Zakuro groaned in pain. "Why can't I transform?" _'Just one more try, Zakuro. One more try!' _A voice inside her head kept urging her on, telling her what moves to make.

"Shut up!" She screamed in annoyance, but listened to her voice.

"Mew Mew Zakuro..." As of that moment, her last bit of strength disappeared, and Zakuro fell down, unconcious. Yet nobody in the world knew that Zakuro might not be able to transform ever again...

** Z**_A_K**U**_R_O**'S **_M_A**N**_S_I**O**_N _

The sound of a doorbell pierced the air, a raw, rain scent evading the air. The tall figure at the door stood quietly, his dark violet hair ruffling in the quiet breeze.

"Come on, Zakuro...Please open the door; it's only me..." The alien grumbled to himself as he rang the doorbell impatiently.

Suddenly, the alien heard rapid footsteps behind him. "Pai!"

The voice belonged to Pudding. Five mew mews dressed in colourful clothes appeared behind Pai. "What are you doing here?" She inquired.

"Yeah!" Minto agreed. "And where is Lady Zakuro?"

"What did you do with her?" Ichigo's worried words spilled out like coffee on a rug. "I'll fight you if I have to!" Ichigo drew her weapon to her chest. "Ribbon Strawber-"

"Relax!" Pai silenced the chattering of five mews going on at once. "For your information-" He gave a quick glare at Ichigo "-I don't know where she is. That's why I came here to look for her."

"Well we don't know where she is either!" Minto snapped back, although everyone could tell that she was most worried of the mews. "And we gotta find her before something happens!"

"Something..." Lettuce mumbled quietly, but then got louder. "Something bad..."

x.**A**_lley_**W**_ay._x

Soft steps beated to the rhythm of the sound of rushing water. Zakuro traveled through the dark tunnel. Almost to the end...

Light shined from the moon and the starry night sky upon the lake. A tiny waterfall crashed silently, and a tall shadowy figure waited for her on the dock. The figure turned around; it was Pai.

"Pai..." Zakuro whispered quietly, then ran over to him.

"Zakuro," Pai replied with a small smile on his face. "Would you like to sit down on the dock with me?"

Zakuro felt herself blush, and she smiled slightly. "All right," She agreed, and followed Pai to the dock, where he held her hand while she sat down. When she had sat down, Pai wrapped a blanket around her to keep her warm, and Zakuro leaned on his shoulder.

"Thanks..." She mumbled to Pai while watching the small waves crashing back and forth, back and forth. It was a truly romantic moment.

Suddenly Zakuro raised her head to look at Pai with her glazed eyes. "Pai...I love you."

"I love you too, Zakuro." He returned the gaze and smiled, oh-so gently, and leaned over to kiss her. Zakuro closed her eyes and waited for the moment...

Instead of getting a kiss, she woke up to find water splashing all over her. Zakuro shook her head and looked around sleepily. She was back in the real world, and she realized that she was still in the alleyway. Even though the alleyway wasn't as dark as it was the night before, it still looked shadowed. Zakuro stood up and shook water from her overcoat. The water splashing was a wild taxi whizzing through a puddle.

"Pai..." Zakuro whispered quietly, exactly like in her dream, and a few tears swelled in her eyes. Would she ever see him again? Zakuro walked quietly past rows of houses with neat lawns. Suddenly, she saw the park where she had last fought the last predasite. '_That was a while ago...' _She thought, and broke into a sprint. She had to go back to the spaceship, no matter what.

She just HAD to see Pai.

**-THE **spaceship.-

Kisshu sat upright on the couch, one arm around Ichigo, who was sobbing loudly. All the mew mews were surrounding them.

"I can't believe Zakuro would do this to us," Ichigo was crying. "I just can't believe it!"

"It's all right, Ichigo. You know she's going to come back." Everyone could tell Kish was trying his best to comfort her, but no matter how hard he tried, or anyone tried, nothing would make her happy. Only Zakuro's return would raise her 'ole happy cheer back.

"Kisshu's right, Ichigo," Retasu replied sweetly. "Zakuro cares about us; she'll come back soon, and I can almost promise you that."

Kish was helping Ichigo wipe away her tears. "I just hope you're right, Retasu." Ichigo's voice still carried sorrow. "I really hope you're right..."

PAI'S ROOM

Pai was laying on his bed, staring at the metal ceiling. Thoughts of the past day rushed through his mind. Where was Zakuro? The question ran through his mind plenty of times, yet every time he tried to find an answer, there was nothing to give him even a hint.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thumping against the place where Zakuro had broken the wall. He had just repaired it, and wasn't willing to repair it again. Another thumping sound brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed and got up, and teleported outside.

As soon as he was outside, he was shocked.

"Zaku...ro?" He blinked. Obviously he didn't believe that Zakuro was really there, sitting on the grass, exhausted from her long trip.

Zakuro looked up and smiled tiredly. "That's me..." She ran over to him and Pai embraced her in a romantic hug, which seemed to last a lifetime.

Raindrops were falling in scattered places when they stopped hugging. The rain poured heavier and heavier until Zakuro and Pai were soaked.

"Pai...I need to tell you something...I-"

"I love you too, Zakuro." And with that, he grabbed her and kissed her.

And they kissed.

And they kissed.

**END**

**Well, whadya think of the story:D**

**Sorry that I made the ending come too soon. . **

**I might make a sequel fanfic to this later. :**

**Please read && review!**

**later loves. 33**

**-Khitty**


End file.
